tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Pirate Lagoon
|last_chances = Monita |final_showdown = Littlefoot |previousseason = Dingo Canyon |nextseason = Waterfall |}}Survivor: Pirate Lagoon is the thirtieth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on October 8, 2015. It was the last fanfic written in 2015. Read the season here! The show premiered on October 8, 2015 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. This season is a three tribe season, seven players per tribe, with a division of humans vs. animals vs. robots. It will also have the first ever real Survivor player compete as a guest character in the form of Jonathan Penner, from Survivor: Cook Islands and future seasons later. There was also Balloon Boy, who snuck onto the show after another Five Nights at Freddy's character was cleared not to go onto the show. There are many twists this season. The first of which will include a Day 2 elimination, just like in Survivor: Edenia, which will be called Pirate's Court. On Day 1, each tribe will elect a Captain, similar to the Leadership Twist in Marble and Unfinished Business, and that player will be in charge of picking a representative. The three reps will then battle in a three person duel to win extra food and supplies for the their tribe. The two losers will then be sent to court to determine if they stay on the island, or leave Day 2. Pirate's Court would return on Day 19 to deal with a new twist known as 'The Outcasts'. Both tribes were unable to beat the Outcasts, and because of such, both had to vote off another player, and those players would be replaced with two voted-in outcasts. One of the hidden immunity idols this season was known as a Triple Idol. This idol can turn into three individual special idols if the finder does some daring tasks during challenges to retrieve keys. Episode 13 of this season was also marked the 400th episode of the series. Littlefoot was named the winner in the final episode on January 20th, 2016, defeating Minerva and Tanya in a 9-0-0 vote, becoming the third player to win all of the jury votes. Monita won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Leela and Cyrax. Monita was voted back in by the fans to play the game again in Survivor: Last Chances. She ended up placing 17th. Contestants INTRO Ani Mani: Minerva, Mawile, Roxanne, Wolf, Sticks, Jet, Littlefoot Humaria: Leela, Tanya, Spinelli, Penner, Ness, Laurent, Ryu Robotok: Monita, Arcee, Springtrap, Bender, Cyrax, Jenny, Balloon Boy :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: Pirate Lagoon was another good season. It had plenty of good blindsides, and many good players like Tanya, Monita, Cyrax, and Jenny. While the endgame was a little obvious, it kept everyone watching to see what antics the villains got into next. The winner was also obvious. The Winner: Littlefoot was the third blow out winner after Andrew and Garrus. Unlike those two, Littlefoot wasn't a leader, but he was very likable. He would be considered a middle tier winner since he barely played the game, but he won solely because of the villains screwing up final tribal, as well as his social game. Characters © Nintendo / Sega / Capcom / Netherrealm Studios / Scott Games / Hasbro Inc. / Nickelodeon / Fox / Disney / Warner Bros Pictures / Universal Studios Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Seasons with Guest Players